


Plans to Seduce Ernst Before the End of Camp by Hanschen Rilow

by melchixr



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, But he is, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Violence, Summer Camp, anyway, ernst finds it when he just wants to go kayaking, hanschen is a dork who writes down all the ways he plans on flirting with ernst, hanschen is such a nerd btw, he acts like he isn't, i wanna die, this propmt is so cute and i love it so strongly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchixr/pseuds/melchixr
Summary: “Hey, Ernst,” Hanschen called nervously from the top bunk, now bending over the railing with big, scared eyes. “I really don’t think it’s down th-”
“Hanschen, what’s this?” Ernst cut him off and with a swift motion, pulled out the first binder. On the front, in bold sharpie letters, read ‘PLANS TO SEDUCE ERNST BEFORE THE END OF CAMP: PT 1 OF 3’
Hanschen went deathly pale, staring down at Ernst in fear. “Erm….Uh….I don’t know where that came from.”





	

Ernst adored summer camp. He had written five whole letters to his mother and brothers about how much he loved it. He loved the people there, and the fresh mountain air, and the homey camp food, and the activities that filled his days.

But most of all, he loved freetime. The two hours he got to spend doing whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted. Today the plan was to go kayaking with Ilse, Wendla, and Martha. But in order to even step out of his cabin, he had to find the ever elusive socks.

At this point, the brunette had torn apart most of his side of the cabin, avoiding going onto Otto and Melchior’s side because they were already out enjoying their free time.  Ernst was in the process of lifting up his own mattress on the top bunk and searching under that. Through the slits, he saw a pair of big blue eyes staring at him from the bottom bunk.

“Ernst, really,” Hanschen drawled and a shrug. “You can borrow a pair of my socks. No need to destroy our room in your search.”

Ernst just shook his head, then dropped the mattress back into place and blocked the blond from his sight once more. “No, Hanschen! I can’t. I need to find my own. They were up here right before I went to shower this morning.”

“Are you sure they’re not just in your drawer?” The older boy climbed out of his own bunk, abandoning his copy of Catcher in the Rye and thermos of coffee. He stood with his hands firmly on his hips and looking rather stunning in his camp tee shirt that was a smidge too tight.

No, Ernst scolded himself. Think of what you’re here to do. Socks.

“No, they’re not in my drawer!” Ernst sighed. “They were RIGHT here, I swear.

Hanchen scoffed and began to climb up the latter himself, crawling into the bunk with the other teen. “Let me see. You’re practically blind anyway.”

Ernst rolled his large brown eyes, his face flushing as his cabin mate crawled over his lap and began to search through the sheets of Ernst’s bed. “H-Hanschen,” Ernst whispered, his eyes glued to the young, blond boy who was bent over his lap. Hanschen was busying himself with digging through Ernst’s blankets, so he didn’t see the awkward shifting or uncomfortable blush on the brunette’s face. It only got worst when Hanschen leaned forward, his ass going straight into Ernst’s face.

Oh god.

“I’ll go check under the bed!” Ernst’s voice came out in a harsh squeak before nearly shoving Hanschen out of his lap. He practically hurled himself down the ladder, moving as fast as possible while trying to block out the thoughts of Hanschen now plaguing his mind.

No wash it out of your mind, he thought as he got onto his hands and knees to peer under the bottom bunk. As soon as he pushed the heat from his stomach out of his mind, he opened his eyes and saw the spine of three one inch binders right in front of his nose.

“Hey, Ernst,” Hanschen called nervously from the top bunk, now bending over the railing with big, scared eyes. “I really don’t think it’s down th-”

“Hanschen, what’s this?” Ernst cut him off and with a swift motion, pulled out the first binder. On the front, in bold sharpie letters, read ‘PLANS TO SEDUCE ERNST BEFORE THE END OF CAMP: PT 1 OF 3’

Hanschen went deathly pale, huge blue eyes staring down at Ernst in fear. “Erm….Uh….I don’t know where that came from.”

Ernst just chuckled, not believing what he was looking at. This didn’t seem real at all. “Oh my god, Hanschen!” He giggled breathlessly. “This is…..Wow…. You really put a lot into this!”

As the blond threw himself down the ladder as Ernst opened the folder. “That isn’t mine. I don’t know where it cam-”

“‘Idea number 56: take him kayaking, flip the kayak then rescue him from the water. Give sensual mouth to mouth’?!” Ernst gasped. “You think that would seduce me? Sensual?!”

“That was one of the worse ones….” Hanschen muttered, now accepting that he had been found out. He was a bright red, his eyes averting to the ground instead of the brunette’s amused and bewildered face.

“Oh, is this a good one then,” Ernst snickered before reading off, “‘Idea number 78: Call him cute. Then ignore him for the rest of the day. Don’t be too eager.’”

Hanschen reached out, yanking the binder from Ernst’s hand. “Hey, quit reading that.”

“You’re not eager at all, are you?” Ernst teased before reaching down and pulling out the second edition of Hanschen’s plans. Quickly, he read off, “Plan number 215: ‘fall’ into his arms when he’s sitting on the front porch drawing. See if he drops his pencil to catch me. If he does, bite your lip.”

Hanschen rushed to try to grab that binder too. Ernst stood running across the room as he continued to read aloud. “‘Plan number 289: Masturbate while he’s in the shower and let him walk back in on you on ‘accident’.” Ernst gasped, holding the binder to his chest while the blond attempted to wrestle it from his arms. “That wasn’t an accident?! I thought you just had no self control!”

“Give it back!” Hanschen grunted, pulling desperately trying to get his secret’s out of Ernst’s grasp.

“No!” The other giggled. He span around so his back was to Hanschen and continued to read as the older boy wrapped his arms around Ernst’s chest in attempts to grab the binders. “These are even color coordinated! How organized. ‘Plan number 299: Spill water down his shirt then pull it off of him and offer your own.’”

“Please stooooop!” Hanschen whined, grasping at the book. In a last, desperate attempt to get the book out of his hands, Hanschen threw himself to the ground with  Ernst underneath him.

The smaller boy continued to laugh and squeal, even on the floor being crushed by the blond’s weight. “Hey! Get off, you ass!” He cried out between loud giggles

Hanschen didn’t hesitate to roll Ernst over, ripping the binder from his grasp. “Ha!” He finally grunted, tossing the book back onto his bed. “That doesn’t exist,” He murmured before looking back down at the brunette he was holding himself over. A mischievous glow came from the big brown eyes staring up at him.

“Hanschen,” The younger whispered. All the energy and adrenaline running through Hanschen’s veins suddenly halted upon hearing Ernst’s voice, soft and low. “It’s nice you put all of that together so quickly….But you really don’t need to use any of those stupid plans.”

Upon hearing this, Hanschen’s arms almost went out beneath him. “Wh-What?!” He sputtered in wide eyed shock. What the hell was this kid insinuating?

“I mean….That was sweet that you put so much thought into it. But it wasn’t completely necessary,” Ernst moved a hand to wrap around the wrist of the hand planted firmly next to his head.

“Th-Then what is necessary?”

Why wasn’t his mouth working? Normally Hanschen was so eloquent and poetic. Now he was a stumbling mess. All because of this small, mousy, freckled boy underneath him with a devilish smirk on his face.

Ernst moved closer, propping himself up on his elbows so his face was only inches from the one hovering above him. “Well, nothing really is necessary. But… A kiss is a nice starter.”

And in a flash, Ernst had closed the gap between them, his lip connecting to Hanschen’s with slow, burning, desire. The older sat up a bit, moving one of his arm to wrap around Ernst’ waist and pull him closer.

“Hanschen,” Ernst muttered against his lips, his voice coming out breathless and panting. “Hanschen…Are you okay with….spending your free hours inside?”

“Mmm, absolutely,” Hanschen spat out quickly and pressed his mouth back against Ernst’s with acute need.

Needless to say, Ernst never found his socks. And he couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> boiii i actually really appreciate this fic. this is a wild ride tho. I originally posted this fic on my tumblr @likeinlxtin, where i try to post daily. i really hope you liked this hell trash!!


End file.
